grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Velebo Calidad
Velebo Calidad is a character from Grand Battle S3G1 Profile Weapons/Abilities All Plazmuths, being genetically engineered to run a death course, are naturally resilient to pain, have a 10 foot long retractable tongue, capable of sticking to any surface due to the saliva it produces. Beyond the feature’s characteristic of his species, is a genetic quirk, high speed and agility, along with the ability to think and plan around situations in an instant, something that no other member of his species had exhibited. The only other thing he has on his person is an indestructible metal band, which marked him as the 2106062th member of his species made. Description Small and Cubular consisting of 2 ½ foot by 2 ½ foot body, with two arms and two legs, all of a shade of Green. He has a mouth with a long, 10 foot retractable tongue. He, like all Plazmuths have five eyes, two “main” ones in the front, and three on each of the remaining faces, that are usually closed. Plazmuth’s do not wear any type of clothing, except for the metal band used to mark their place in the manufacturing line. While most Plazmuth’s have no actual thought process, though they do have a brain, Velebo is different, he was born with something that none of the other’s had the ability to think and plan and most of all lead, and he used it to his every advantage. He is charismatic and commanding, but only thinks about what he has to do now, and what he needs to do to get it. Biography Created in a factory, like all other members of his species, Velebo was made for one reason, and one reason alone, and that is to live. In the Darkest reaches of his galaxy, is the Muer Moon, a tourist trap where people of all kinds can see genetically engineered creatures continuously run obstacle courses of death. None make it through alive, let alone in one piece. Born and marked as 2106062, Velebo was simply like any other member of his manufactured species, a rectangular prism, with a mouth, arms, legs, and some eyes. Velebo however, was different. When he was released into the course, and obviously, his doom, he had something else that completely shocked the audience, speed, skill, and a mind that could plan past all of the traps that lay ahead in an instant. This allowed him to not only pass the course, but to completely destroy it as well. He then led the remaining Plazmuths to defeat the announcer and owner of the moon. Before he could triumph, he was whisked away, never to be seen again. Video Log from the Incident: A large coliseum is shown, camera starts on from a view of the entire arena, before going down to the crowd, it zips past many faces, some absolutely repulsive, others just passable, before settling directly above the center of the arena. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, as the floor starts to split into two. First, a blue, six-eyed, mustachio’d being rises, from below, his appearance is interesting, a goop of flesh on a silver platform, with many colorful controls, out from his body are three tentacles, each controlling the platform as he steadily rises and takes out a microphone. “Ladies and Gentlemen,”he says, as he places the microphone to his mustache, “welcome to the Muer Moon Doom Course. I am your host, Selfaz Argro.” The floor keeps splitting and a structure starts to rise. “Presenting.. the latest iteration of the one and only spectacular mechanism of carnage, THE TRACK OF DELAR.” The camera changes view to the course, as the metal monstrosity arises, it begins with a simple strip of rock, followed by a few rings set aflame, continuing, are a few swings over a pit, sawblades, logs, pistons, and the cream of the crop, the Aplaster, the final, impossible leg of the course, consisting of localized acid droplets, a lasernet, and the Esperex, a giant robotic monster that reflects anything thrown at it. “And now, it is time for the main event, the running of those lovable, stupid, idiot Plazmuths.” The camera pans at a gate near the beginning of the death trap, it is metal, and imposing, but only five feet tall, on the other side stand nine-hundred and ninety-nine slow, stupid stubby beings, unknown of their untimely demise. And amongst them, is one anomaly, 2106062, one who is everything that his brothers are not, one who has spent his time alive, speaking to those supervising him, and then not only incapacitating and disarming them, but also convincing his brethren to follow his nigh-instantly formed plan. The door opens, and while the crowd expects a thousand rainbow cuboids to come out and eventually splatter everywhere, only one, green streak comes out. By the time the first track is fully open, he is already past the flaming rings, about to swing over the now saw filled pit. Meanwhile, his brethren follow his specific instructions and navigate around the course, safe in the platforms used by the supervisors who were now unconscious in the holding room. 2106062, dodges each and every obstacle with perfect timing, stopping only for less than a second, navigating past the sadistic mechanism. And then, when he got to the Aplaster he stopped, for exactly one minute, as the nine-hundred and ninety-nine Plazmuths got into their place. 2106062 then leaped up and stuck his tongue to the Esperex. He retracted his tongue, pulling himself to the creature, and then clinging to it. Selfaz and the audience could do nothing but watch in awe, as 2106062 did the impossible. He climbed to the top of the Esperex, and from there jumped up to the platforms set in place by his brothers. As Selfaz realized what the small creature’s target was, 2106062 lashed out his tongue at his platform. He swung from down below onto the blue pile of sentient flesh, and he slapped him with the metal band on his wrist. 2106062 took the microphone away from one of his tentacles and began to yell to the audience, “I was created, for your entertainment inside this monster’s lab. I was given a number, and a band, and nothing else. All of my brothers were weak, without thought, they barley could comprehend words, let alone speak. However I, I was different, the idiots guarding us payed no thought to my questions, not knowing that I was formulating the means of my escape with each word they said. I rallied my brothers and interrogated and defeated the guards, and then conquered this machine you call the Track of Delar. I stand here, overpowering this wretched man, who let my species die, and took joy in it. I am not 2106062, I am an individual, I am Velebo Calidad, and I am going to make you all pay for what you did to me. But first...” The small, green cuboid, rummages around the platform, looking for the proper button or lever, the controls for the Esperex. He slaps Selfaz once more, ”Where are the controls for that metal beast?” Selfaz points to the proper control box and Velebo grabs it. “What will you do?” “I am going to destroy everything.” And destroy everything he does. Realizing that this was not part of the show, the audience panics and runs away from the stands, returning to their ships, in hopes of avoiding the green prism. The Esperex, follows a perfectly formulated path of destruction, reflecting the lasers in a precise pattern, and breaking down the Doom Course bit by bit. The mechanical beast then smashes all of the lasers and the tanks of acid, before stopping with its mouth agape, right below Selfaz and Velebo. “Do you want to live?” “Wha, what?” “I said, do you want to live?” “Yes, yes I do!” “Then leave, and never return. And make sure no one else does either, I never want to see you or any other person like you again. This is my moon now.” “Yes… anything you say, just let me live…” However, just then, Velebo feels odd… transparent, slightly, different. It is him, being summoned away, never to see his species again. “Wha? No matter,”Selfaz, breathes a sigh of relief, “I’ll just have to make sure this never happens again, I can rebuild. I can bring this back to how it once was.” What Selfaz does not see, is the congregating amount of Plazmuths slowly surrounding him, “Veeeeleeebo, where is he, where did he go, what did you do, get him, get him, get him,”they all say as they start to drive their platforms to him. “What? No! Nooo,”Is all her can say before he is assaulted by nine-hundred thousand and ninety-nine rainbow cuboids, as they all crash into the Esperex and destroying them all. The camera floats above, the sole surviving witness to the event. Recording the scene of the destroyed coliseum and broadcasting it around the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle S3G1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Dead Characters